Hive Offer
by Fangirl0
Summary: What if Gamzee repeated his offer for Tavros to visit his hive and share some pie? PB&J    Rated Teen for: language, getting high on pies, a little blood, and sloppy make-outs


**Author's Notes:**

This is a collaboration I made with the user, Kei-Ago. I'm Tavros and they're Gamzee. I went back after and changed a little bit of the dialogue and actions to make things more cohesive. This was so much fun, since I really enjoy playing high!Tavros.

There is actually a recording someone voice-acted for Gamzee and Tavros' rap-off in Homestuck and it's available on Tumblr somewhere. I'm not actually linking or something since I have no idea what their opinion would be on being linked to a PB&J fanfic.

Some Pesterchum users might also recognize the wriggling day rhyme Tavros made for Gamzee since I sometimes play canon Tavros on there and enjoy sharing rhymes I've made with pesterers.

Also, this thing came out as a formatting nightmare, but I've gone back and edited it now.

**adiosToreador [AT] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**

AT: hEY GAMZEE,

AT: wHAT'S UP, }:D

TC: HeY tAvBro!

TC: I'm DoInG pReTtY gOoOoOd.

TC: HoW aBoUt YoU?

AT: tHAT'S COOL, uH, i'M JUST CHILLING, iN MY HIVE,

AT: hAHA, iT'S KIND OF A SLOW DAY,

AT: bUT, iT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU, bRO, }:)

TC: ThAt'S mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoOl BrO.

TC: HoNk. :o)

AT: hEHE, hONK,

AT: iT ALWAYS LOOKS SO FUNNY, wHEN i TRY TO HONK,

AT: aLSO, uM,,,

AT: i'M NOT SURE IF YOU SAW THIS, bUT, dID YOU KNOW THAT A HUMAN, sOMEHOW RECORDED ONE OF OUR

RAP-OFFS,

TC: Oh ShIt, BrO.

TC: WaS iT a GoOd OnE?

TC: :o)

AT: hAHA, i MOST DEFINITELY THINK SO,

AT: GamTav-rapoff. avi

AT: i'M A LITTLE SURPRISED, tHEY DIDN'T CUT OUT, uM,,, tHAT LAST BIT, tHOUGH,

TC: JuSt LoAdInG uP ThE MoThErFuCkInG pAgE BrO.

TC: ThIs Is GoInG tO bE AwEsOmE.

TC: HoNk.

AT: hAHA, iT WILL BE, }:)

AT: i'LL GIVE YOU, a MOMENT SO YOU CAN LISTEN TO IT,

TC: I sOuNd MoThErFuCkIng GoOd TaVbRo.

AT: wELL, i CAN'T SAY, tHAT'S TOO HIGHLY SURPRISING,

AT: sOMEONE POINTED OUT, i SOUND VERY NASALLY WHEN i SING, }:(

TC: TaVbRo, DoN't LiStEn To NoBoDy BuT YoUr RaP pAl.

TC: YoU SoUnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoOl.

AT: hAHA, yOU REALLY THINK SO,

TC: I mOtHeRfUcKiNg Do, TaVbRo.

AT: tHANKS GAMZEE, tHAT MEANS A LOT,

AT: yOU'RE, tHE CHILLEST TROLL i KNOW,

TC: YoU pUmP oUt SoMe MoThErFuCkInG sIcK rHyMeS.

TC: HoNk.

TC: ThAnKs, TaVbRo.

AT: yOU DON'T NEED, tO THANK ME FOR TELLING THE TRUTH, bRO, }:)

TC: :o) MoThErFuCkINg HoNk.

AT: hAHA, yOU'RE ALWAYS VERY FUN TO TALK TO,

AT: wELL, uH, tYPE TO, i GUESS,

TC: YoU sHoUlD tAkE mE uP oN tHaT hIvE OfFeR, BrO.

TC: I sUrE DiD MeAn It. ;o)

TC: HoNk.

AT: hIVE OFFER,,,

AT: oH,

AT: uM,,,

TC: CoMe OvEr.

AT: i, uH,,, i,,,

TC: I'lL CoOk Up SoMe SnEeZe.

AT: uM,,,

TC: YoU kNoW.

TC: ..SeE wHeRe It LeAds Us.

TC: MoThErFuCkInG HoNk.

AT: yEAH,,, i'M, uH, wILLING TO VISIT SOMETIME, i THINK,

AT: bUT i'M, rEALLY NERVOUS,

TC: DoNt Be, TaVbRo. YoU KnOw I'd NeVeR hUrT a BrO.

TC: :o)

AT: uH, wELL, i'M GOING TO TRY NOT TO BE, uM, tOO WORRIED,

AT: bECAUSE i TRUST YOU, }:)

TC: ThAt'S ThE MoThErFuCkInG AtTiTuDe.

TC: :o)

AT: tHANKS, i'VE BEEN,,, tRYING TO BE MORE CONFIDENT, lATELY,

TC: YoU SeEm MoRe CoNfIdEnT bRo.

AT: i DO, }:O

TC: YoU'rE DoInG a MoThErFuCkINg GoOd JoB.

AT: tHANKS, bRO,

TC: :o) HoNk.

AT: }:o)

AT: wOW, tHAT LOOKS, a BIT SILLY, hUH,

TC: HaHaHa.

TC: LoOk BrO.

TC: YoU StOlE My NoSe.

AT: hAHA, yES, bUT i WOULDN'T, kEEP IT FROM YOU,

AT: sEE, }: )

TC: HaHaHa, ThAnKs ThErE LiTtLe DuDe. :o)

AT: nO PROBLEM, gAMZEE,

AT: iT LOOKS, mUCH COOLER ON YOU, aNYWAY, }:)

TC: MaYbE So TaVbRo BuT YoUr HoRnS LoOk FuCkIng BaDAsS.

AT: hAHA, tHAT'S GOOD TO HEAR,

AT: tHEY CAN BE, uH,

AT: kIND OF A HINDERANCE,

TC: HoW So Bro?

AT: wELL, tHEY'RE REALLY BIG, sO IT'S SOMETIMES HARD TO DO THINGS, lIKE WEARING A SHIRT, oR

GETTING THROUGH SMALLER DOORWAYS,,,

TC: BuT tHeY'rE So MoThErFuCkInG aWeSoMe.

AT: tHANKS, hEARING THAT MAKES ME, nOT REALLY MIND THEM SO MUCH,

AT: i HOPE THAT DIDN'T COME OUT SILLY,,,

AT: hAHA,,,

TC: CoUrSe It DiDn'T BrO.

TC: I WaS CoOkINg Up SoME SnEeZe FoR YoU.

TC: SpEcIal.

TC: HoNK.

AT: rEALLY, }:O

TC: MoThErFuCkInG rEaLly.

AT: hEHE, tHANKS, bRO,

AT: tHAT'S REALLY NICE OF YOU,

TC: YoU GoNnA RoLl On OvEr HeRe AnD ShArE It WiTh Me? :o)

AT: uM,,, dEFINITELY, }:)

AT: i'LL, uH, bE THERE SOON,

**adiosToreador [AT] gave up trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**

Tavros knocks on the door to Gamzee's hive. It took a while for him to manage rolling over to there, and his arms are tired, but it would be worth it to see his best bro. A few moments later, after some awkward fiddling on the other of the door, Gamzee opens up the door, grinning at his bro on the door step. "MoThErFuCkInG gOoD To SeE YoU, TaVbRo."

"yEAH," Tavros says in agreement, then waves a tired arm at his bro with a smile.

Gamzee walks around the four-wheeled device, wheeling Tavros in like a real bro. "HeRe YoU gO, BrO. YoU LoOk MoThErFuCkInG TiRed."

"oH, uM, tHANKS FOR THE HELP, gAMZEE,"

"YoU'rE wElCoMe, LiTtLe BrO." Gamzee ruffles Tavros' hair, placing his chair near the nutrition block, so Gamzee can move around said room, but still talk to his pal. Tavros blushes a little at the silly nickname and hair ruffle. "uM, sO,,, hOW HAVE YOU BEEN, bRO,"

"I'vE bEeN MoThErFuCkInG sWeEt, TaVbRo," Gamzee says while walking around the room, finishing things up. "HoW AbOuT YoU?"

"hAHA, i'VE BEEN DOING, aBOUT THE SAME AS USUAL," Tavros says, shrugging a little. "jUST CHILLING AND TYPING UP RHYMES, bEFORE COMING HERE,"

Gamzee's eyes light up at that comment. "YoU GoT SoMe MoThErFuCkIng RhYmEs ReAdY, TaV?"

"oH, wELL, uH,,, i HAVE SOME i COULD SHOW YOU," He admits, fidgeting a little nervously. Not that he really feels he should since Gamzee always loves his rhymes. "i HAVE ONE, fROM TRYING TO TROLL DAVE, aND,,, uM, oNE i MADE, fOR YOUR WRIGGLING DAY,"

The other troll's jaw drops for a moment before a grin spreads ear to ear. "YoU WrOtE Me A FuCkInG RhYmE? StArT SoMe SiCk FiReS, TaV!"

Tavros blushes a little again, just a bit embarrassed, which is a perfectly normal occurrence. "aLRIGHT, jUST A SECOND,"

Gamzee leans on the counter, grinning at Tavros expectantly.

"uM, tODAY (NOT REALLY, iN THIS CASE) IS MY BEST BRO'S WRIGGLIN' DAY, sO LET'S SLAM A FAYGO,

i HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY, hE'S THE CHILLEST TROLL I KNOW,

hE THROWS SICK RHYMES, aND HAS A HORN PILE,

aND BAKES LOTS OF PIES, uH, hE HAS LOTS OF STYLE,

hE HAS A UNICYCLE, aND CLUBS TO JUGGLE,

i'VE KNOWN HIM A WHILE, hE KNOWS HOW TO HUSTLE,

i HAVE A MESSAGE TO SEND, aND I WANTED YOU TO KNOW,

yOU'RE MY VERY BEST FRIEND, hAPPY WRIGGLIN' DAY, bRO,"

"uH,,, tHAT'S IT," Tavros says, waiting expectantly for his bro's undoubtedly honest reaction. Gamzee straightens, walking over to his bro and ruffling the troll's hair. Tavros squirms under the hair-ruffling with a smile.

"ThAt WaS MoThErFuCkInG SiCk, LiTtlE TaVbRo." Gamzee places a brief kiss on Tavros' head, heading back to the food. "NoThInG bEtTeR ThAn YoUr FuCkInG RhYmEs, TaV."

Tavros inhales softly and blushes bright orange, feeling his vascular bladder skip a beat. "tHANKS, gAMZEE,,,"

"DoN't MeNtIoN It, BrO."

Tavros wheels a little closer to the counter, peeking up in curiosity.

Gamzee drops some bowls on the counter, grinning at Tavros. "YoU hUnGrY, tAvBro?"

"oH, yEAH, dEFINITELY,"

"GoOd, CaUse ThiS ShIt SmElLs GoOd!"

Tavros sniffs the air a little. It kind of smells like burnt citrus or something funny like that to him, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to try it for his bro.

Gamzee holds out a bowl for Tavros, having stuck a spoon in it. "FeAsT Up, LiTtlE BrO."

The other troll nods, taking the bowl from Gamzee. He lifts the spoon and gives it an experimental lick. It's a bit odd, but not terrible, exactly. Tavros could definitely eat more of this for his bro, no problem.

Gamzee, already on his third mouthful, looks pretty damn pleased with himself. "ThIs StUfF iS tHe ShIt."

Tavros spoons some of the slime concoction into his mouth, nodding at his best bro.

"GlAd YoU LiKe It, BrO."

"wELL, yOU MADE IT FOR ME, aND THINGS ALWAYS TASTE NICE, wHEN THEY'RE MADE BY, uM, sOMEONE IMPORTANT, rIGHT,"

Gamzee's grin widens, nodding and speaking through a mouthful. "MoThErFuCkInG RiGht."

Tavros chuckles at the sight, his pupils dilating a bit wider than they needed to from the slime he's eating. "tHIS IS,,, pRETTY GOOD,,,"

"Of CoUrSe It Is, TaVbRo. It'S My CoOkInG." Gamzee gives a goofy but very proud smile at his accomplishment.

"yEAH,,, yOU'RE, uM,,, rEALLY,,," Tavros pauses a moment, suddenly having a bit of a difficult time grasping the correct word. "mIRACULOUS, oR SOMETHING,,, bRO,,,"

Gamzee's grin widens as he places his now empty bowl on the counter. "YoU FuCkInG ThInK So, BrO?"

"tOTALLY,,," Tavros looks around a little bit, wide eyes taking everything in with surprise and curiosity. "wHOA,,, gAMZEE,,,"

Everything's suddenly looking... different and Tavros thinks maybe he's placed what the change is. "iS IT ME,,, oR DID THINGS GET,,, mORE COLORFUL, oR SOMETHING,,,"

"FuCk YeS," Gamzee says with a chill smile. "WeLcOmE To My FuCkInG LiFe, TaVbRo. It'S A FuCkInG HaPpY PlAcE, FuLl oF FuCkInG mIrAcLeS."

"hUH,,," Tavros looks around the room again, eyes locking onto something very interesting.

"MoThErFuCkInG CoOl, HuH."

Tavros is busy staring over at Gamzee's horn pile, eyeing it curiously from where he is before carefully wheeling towards it. He brakes in front of it and starts talking again, amazement in his voice. "hEY GAMZEE,,, lOOK AT THIS,,,"

Gamzee chuckles at his fascination. "WhAt Is It, TaVBrO?"

"hEHE, a HORN PILE,,," Tavros grins and giggles at his own keen observation.

"Ah ShIt, BrO, YoU'rE rIgHt." Gamzee watches as Tavros awkwardly flops into the horn pile with a chorus of loud honks. "YoU FoUnD My SuPeR SwEeT HoRn PiLe."

Tavros wallows in the horn pile, still giggling with amusement. Gamzee saunters over, flopping onto the pile beside him. "FuCkInG SwEeT PiLe, IsNt It."

Tavros looks over at Gamzee, causing some more honks and squeaks as he shifts his weight a little. "yEAH,,, i'M SURPRISED,,, i'VE NEVER TRIED THIS BEFORE,,,"

"It'S MoThErFuCkInG AcE, IsNt It?"

Tavros nods in agreement and pokes the tip of Gamzee's nose. "hONK,"

Gamzee grins, gazing back at Tavros. "MoThErFuCkINg HoNk."

Tavros cuddles into the horns a little more, his pupils fully blown out and a goofy grin on his face. "tHIS IS,,, a REALLY CHILL MOMENT,,,"

"It ReAlLy FuCkInG Is," Gamzee notes, nodding in agreement.

"yOU KNOW,,, wHAT WOULD BE, rEALLY AWESOME,,,"

"WhAt WoUld Be AwEsOmE, LiTtLe TaVBrO?"

Tavros smiles a little more and leans towards Gamzee. "fLYING,"

Gamzee blushes faintly at the close proximity and grins. "YoU WaNt To MoThErFuCkInG FlY?"

"yEAH,,, aLWAYS WANTED TO,,," Tavros admits. The desire to fly had been lessened somewhat by the cliff incident with Vriska, but there's still a definite longing to be able to someday.

"WhY DiDnT YoU FuCkInG SaY So, MoThErFuCkEr?" Gamzee continues to grin and jumps up, pulling Tavros up and giving him a piggy back ride. "AlL aBoArD, MoThErFuCkErS!"

Tavros giggles in surprise, clinging tightly to Gamzee. "tHIS IS FUN,"

"MoThErFuCkInG YeS," Gamzee agrees, ambling around the room while holding Tavros and making a honking laugh of his own. "YoU HaViNg FuN Up ThErE, tAvBrO?"

"hEHE, yEAH,,, yOU'RE, tHE BEST, bRO," Tavros gives another dazed giggle and kisses the top of Gamzee's head.

Gamzee blushes indigo as he continues carrying his bro around the room. "I ToLd YoU ThAt MoThErFuCkInG SlImE WaS CoOl."

Tavros can't see the blush from this angle, still laughing and having the time of his life "flying" with Gamzee. "iT IS,,,"

Gamzee lifts him up higher, running around the room. "LoOk HoW FuCkInG HiGh YoU ArE, BrO!"

Tavros practically squeals with delight as his bro runs around the room, holding him up. He spreads his arms out like wings, lucky that his friend is deceptively stronger than someone might think.

"MoThErFuCkInG Fun, YeAh?"

"iT'S GREAT," Tavros says, enjoying it for a few moments longer. "wANT TO, gO IN FOR, a LANDING,"

"OkAy, BrO," Gamzee says, turning around. "YoU MoThErFuCkInG ReAdY?"

Tavros laughs and smiles down at Gamzee. "yES,"

Gamzee grins back at Tavros, swooping slightly. "OkAy, BrO, We'Re CoMiNg In FoR A SmOoTh MoThErFuCkInG LaNdInG!" He runs across the room and flops into the horn pile, making sure to cushion Tavros' fall.

Tavros squeals again as they flop into the horn pile. "tHAT WAS,,, sO,,, aWESOME,"

"I mOtHeR FuCkInG KnOw, Bro." Gamzee nods in agreement, settling into the horns. "EvEryThInG's Fun WiTh YoUr FaVoUrItE BrO."

Tavros gives Gamzee a warm hug. "yEAH,,,"

Gamzee squeezes Tavros back, grinning. "MoThErFuCkInG HoNk."

Tavros pulls away slightly and stares intently at Gamzee with round, still slightly dilated eyes. He gently brushes some stray hair out of his bro's face.

"YoU LoOk MoThErFuCkInG StOnEd, TaVbRo." Gamzee blushes faint purple, chuckling at the high troll.

Tavros leans a little closer, seemingly amazing by something. Maybe the growing blush starting to show through Gamzee's make-up. He pauses, not hearing what Gamzee had said to him. "wHAT,,,"

"WhAtS Up, LiTtLe TaVbRO?" Gamzee grins at him.

"dUNNO,,," Tavros says, "yOU'RE ALL,,, iNDIGO, bRO,,, hEHE,"

"I aM?" Gamzee touches his cheek. It must be bad if it's showing up through his make-up.

"yEAH,,," Tavros touches the other cheek in fascination. "iT'S WARM,,,"

"AnD FuZzY?" Gamzee makes another small honking laugh. "LiKe YoU, BrO."

Tavros gasps a little. "i'M FUZZY,,,"

"AnD wArM, TaVbRo." Gamzee nods at his statement and smiles. "LiKe A bUnNy, HoNk,"

Tavros gives Gamzee's shoulder a joking little push. "aM NOT,,,"

"YoU ArE, TaVbRo! I ThInK It'S cUtE."

Tavros smiles and leans in a little closer, their noses are almost touching and he's still looking at Gamzee with wide-eyed interest. "hEY, bRO,,,"

Gamzee almost goes cross eyed at the closeness, grinning. "WhAtS EaTiNg Ya, TaV?"

"dO YOU,,, sTILL WANNA, mAKE-OUT WITH ME,,,"

Gamzee's cheeks turn indigo again, as confident and high as ever, he continues to grin. "AlL ThE TiMe, LiTtLe TaVbRo. JuSt DiDnT WaNnA ScArE A BrO OfF, Ya MoThErFuCkInG KnOw?"

Tavros gives a slightly dazed but fond smile, wrapping his arms around Gamzee's neck. "i THINK,,, i'D REALLY LIKE TO,,,"

"YoU MoThErFuCkInG SeRiOuS, TaV?" Gamzee flashes a smile like it's 12th Perigee's Eve. "ThAt'D Be OfF ThE MoThErFucKiNg HoOk!"

Tavros leans forward, kissing the other troll and Gamzee tightens his arms around the smaller troll's waist, effectively pulling him closer. Tavros pants softly and tangles one of his hands in Gamzee's wild hair, tilting his own head slightly. He's trying to work on instinct, only having one unpleasant forced kiss previously.

Gamzee slips his own tongue into the troll's mouth, running it over the row of teeth. Tavros groans softly, opening his mouth a little wider for Gamzee and gently sliding their tongues together. Gamzee moans softly entwining his fingers into Tavros' hair, shifts on the horn pile, causing the horns to honk.

Gamzee giggles, breaking away. "MoThErFuCkInG hOnK."

Tavros lets out another soft groan when Gamzee pulls away. His face is a dark shade of orange and he's panting again, trying to catch his breath.

Gamzee grins, blushing himself. The indigo shade only slightly paler than his blood colour, under the white make-up. "YoU'rE NoT MoThErFuCkInG dIsApPoInTeD, aRe YoU?"

Tavros shakes his head a little. "i WOULDN'T MIND,,, dOING THAT AGAIN,,,"

"NeItHeR WoUlD I, LiTtLe TaVbRo," Gamzee says with a grin. "I'd ReAlLy QuItE LiKe ThAt."

Gamzee leans in, nipping the troll's bottom lip, licking off the drop of blood before pressing his mouth into the smaller troll's softly. Tavros lets out a pleased sigh to have his bro kissing him again and leans into it eagerly, clumsily licking Gamzee's lips to be let back in.

Gamzee meets Tavros' tongue with his own with a confident smirk, letting it roam the mouth belonging to the troll on top of him. Tavros gave the hair he was still gripping a soft tug for curiosity's sake as he explored the other troll's mouth with his tongue. A moan escapes Gamzee's lips as he tightens his arm around the troll's waist, his hand searching up under Tavros' shirt and along his back. Tavros shivered in a very pleasant way when he felt Gamzee's hand touching bare skin. He kept eagerly kissing.

Gamzee runs his long fingernails over Tavros' bare skin, nipping the troll's tongue softly and smirking at the feel of the small troll's shivers. Tavros groans and outright shudders at the teasing Gamzee is giving him. He gently sucks on the other troll's tongue in response, giving the hair a soft tug again. Gamzee moans and smirks, gently pulling Tavros' head back by the hair, and nibbling on his now exposed neck.

Tavros lets out a soft rumbled groan, with some sort of undercurrent of clicking that trolls sometimes made, as his throat was exposed to the other troll and getting thoroughly marked. "aH,,,"

Gamzee runs his tongue up the troll's windpipe, nipping softly at the copper-tinted grey skin. Tavros holds onto the other troll tightly, feeling a bit light-headed as the slime starts to ebb off and the pleasure continues. Tavros rakes his nails down Gamzee's back, too dazed and enamored to make any damage. Gamzee runs his tongue back down Tavros' neck, and starts nibbling on his collarbone.

"ThIs StIlL OkAy, MoThErFuCkEr?" Gamzee murmurs through nibbles.

"yES,,," Tavros gives a soft moan.

Gamzee shivers, running his hands up the troll's back, biting his neck.

Tavros kind of wants to look at Gamzee, but keeps still so that the other troll can keep kissing and marking up his throat. "sO,,, gOOD,,,"

Gamzee lays back on the horn pile, Tavros' blood on his lips, grinning and still stoned as hell. "MoThErFuCkInG CoOl..."

Tavros can feel his throat burning from the bites, but is far too pleased to care. He pulls Gamzee into another kiss, ignoring the blood in and on his bro's mouth. Gamzee hums in the back of throat digging his nails into his bro's back, running his tongue over Tavros'.

Tavros gently parted for a moment with a soft hiss, though not one of displeasure. He's feeling a definite surge of confidence at the moment. "sO,,, rED FOR YOU,,, gAMZEE,,,"

"It'S AbOuT MoThErFuCkInG TiMe," Gamzee murmurs back, nipping his lip.

"bEEN THAT WAY,,, fOR A WHILE, bRO,,,"

Gamzee leans up, biting Tavros' neck briefly before murmuring, "AlL mY ReD Is BeLoNgInG To YoU, TaVbRo."

Tavros gently pulls Gamzee from his neck and smiles sweetly at him. "rEALLY, gAMZEE,"

"ArE YoU EvEn SoBeR?" Gamzee looks up at Tavros, smiling warmly, eyes half-lidded.

Tavros stops for a moment, feeling normal enough, before continuing to speak. "i THINK SO,"

"MoThErFuCkInG GoOd." Gamzee leans up kissing him briefly, causing the other troll to blush again. "YoU HaVe To MoThErFuCkInG ReMeMbEr ThIS."

Tavros squirms shyly at what he said. "i WILL, gAMZEE, dEFINITELY,"

"MoThErFuCkIng HoNk."

Tavros gives Gamzee a kiss on the cheek. "sO,,, tHIS IS ALRIGHT,,, rIGHT,"

Gamzee blushes laying back on the horns causing them to honk, giggling. "ThIs Is A MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClE, BrO."

Tavros looks a bit surprised by Gamzee's words, despite the fact that the other troll thought pretty much everything was a miracle of some sort. "uM, iT IS,"

"MiRaClEs ArE EvErYwHeRe, TaVbRo," Gamzee says, nodding in a sagely way. "YoU'rE A MoThErFuCkIng MiRaClE."

Tavros gives Gamzee another soft kiss. "sO ARE YOU,"

"ThAnKs, LiTtLe TaVbRo." Gamzee pulls the little troll close again, kissing him softly.

Tavros sighs, kissing back and letting go of Gamzee's hair to gently pet it instead. His hand accidentally brushes on of the other troll's horns. Gamzee shivers, moaning and nipping Tavros' lip running his hands up his back. Tavros notices the reaction and touches the horn again as he opens his mouth again for Gamzee. The other troll chuckles, running his tongue over Tavros', savouring the taste of his bro. He tilts his head, rubbing his horn against Tavros' hand as he shivers. Tavros traps Gamzee's tongue again just for a moment, giving it another soft suck, before letting him have the lead over the kiss back. He kept gently sliding his fingertips against the long thin horn.

Gamzee shivers, moaning and pulling away from the kiss to suckle at Tavros' neck again. Tavros gasps softly as Gamzee returns to his bruised neck and he firmly grasps the horn he was touching. Tavros starts thinking out loud, saying, "mAYBE SOMEDAY,,, wE CAN BE, mATESPRITS,,,"

Gamzee hums, licking Tavros' neck and rubbing his horn against the troll's hand slightly. "HoPeFuLlY MoThErFuCkInG SoOn, TaVbRo."

Tavros blushes brightly when he realizes he said that out loud, but he also notices Gamzee didn't seem insulted by the idea. He was worried his bro would find it presumptuous. Tavros wants to ask if right now would be good, but didn't want to take advantage of the heat of the sloppy make-out. Instead, he strokes the horn and concentrates on the soothing licks his flush-crush was bestowing to his throat.

"HeY, TaVbRo?"

Tavros opens his eyes and looks down at Gamzee. "yES, gAMZEE,,,"

"YoU WaNnA StAy HeRe ToDaY? We CaN StAy On ThE HoRn PiLe AlL DaY..." Gamzee pulls away to look Tavros in the eye, grinning when he sees him blushing.

"uM,,, aLRIGHT,"

Gamzee pulls Tavros against his chest softly, tucking the troll's head under his chin, running his fingers down Tavros' long horns. The smaller troll shivers at the touches to his horns. They've always been particularly sensitive, which was never so great before with how unwieldy they were sometimes. This is nice, though.

Gamzee shuts his eyes grinning to himself, running his fingertips along the troll's horns softly. "ThIs Is MoThErFuCkInG NiCe."

Tavros buries his face in Gamzee's chest to hide his blushing and pleased smile. "yEAH,,,"

"YoU DoN't ReGrEt AnYtHiNg, RiGhT, TaVbRo?"

Tavros looks up at his flush-crush completely serious and still blushing slightly. "i'D NEVER REGRET IT, bRO,"

Gamzee blushes clear through the now smudged make-up, smiles drunkenly, and kisses Tavros' nose.

Tavros grins wider at the kiss. "i'M, rEALLY VERY FLUSHED, fOR YOU,"

"I'm FeElInG vErY ReD, TaVbRo. I'vE wAiTeD To HeAr YoU MoThErFuCkInG SaY ThAt."

Tavros leans forward and kisses the corner of Gamzee's mouth apologetically. "sORRY, tHAT i TOOK SO LONG,"

"It'S MoThERFuCkIng CoOl, BrO. YoU GoT ThErE." Gamzee gazes up at the troll, smiling.

Tavros smiles back, feeling like this was pretty much the best night ever. Not even actual flight could be this great.


End file.
